Mon voisin
by luneXD
Summary: Sasuke est en dernière année de lycée, il n'a pas vraiment beaucoup d'ami, seulement Shikamaru le gros flémard et Neji le bourge qui prend tout le monde de haut, et une tonne de groupie follement amoureuse de lui. Il vit avec ses parents et son frère dans un quartier chic et tranquille. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça en rencontrant son nouveau et magnifique voisin...
1. Chapter 1

_MON VOISIN: Chapitre 1. _

**Disclaimer:**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage) mais sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note:** voici mon premier OS, sniff, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, il s'agit juste d'une idée qui m'est passée par la tête lorsque je rentré du lycée... a pied ... dans le froid ... Bref ! En espérant que vous prendrez du plaisir a lire!

**Avant lecture:** l'univers de l'histoire sera notre monde, donc pas de ninja ou de combat, juste une vie normale de lycéen avec quelque petit tourments du style blond aux yeux bleus...

* * *

Entre hier et aujourd'hui, rien ne changeait. Toujours la même routine, se lever, manger, aller en cours rentrer, travailler, encore manger, se coucher. Que de banalités ! La vie de Sasuke se résumait à cette routine infernale qui lui provoquait des hauts le cœur, pourtant sa vie n'était pas à plaindre, il avait un grand frère attentionné, des parents aimants et même quelques amis, sans parler de ses éternelles groupies lui courant après avec des "SASUKE-KUNNN !" sonores et assassinant ses tympans, depuis la maternelle.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait désirer, il l'obtenait, ne disait-on pas que ce que veut un Uchiwa, un Uchiwa l'a? Mais ça vie était monotone. Derrière son apparence de ice-man number one, sans aucun sentiment et ne s'intéressant qu'a sa propre petite personne, Sasuke rêvait de changement dans sa vie, un événement qui pourrait susciter son intérêt, de quelque chose qui changerait cette routine insupportable, sans qu'il s'agisse du mariage de Mme Sunday, la commère de son quartier.

C'est sur ces douces pensées que Sasuke se dirigeait vers son arrêt de bus, la brise légère du matin ébouriffant ses longues mèches corbeaux, et la fraicheur matinale colorant ses joues d'une discrète couleur carmin. Le printemps arrivait doucement, les matinées étaient encore fraiches et les quelques perles de rosées étaient encore gelées, se transformant en une multitude de petits cristaux, étincelants au soleil.

Il entendait déjà les cris des élèves de son lycée. Dès le matin la joie et la bonne humeur transparaissait de (ou se répandaient dans) ces longs couloirs aux couleurs grisâtres qui pour lui, n'inspiraient qu'un profond dégout. En arrivant devant sa salle de cours, il fit comme il le faisait chaque jour, il ignora Sakura et Ino qui se trémoussaient devant lui en lui demandant s'il avait bien dormi, et fit seulement un signe de tête à Neji et Shikamaru avant de s'assoir à sa place. Celle du fond à droite, juste à coté de la fenêtre. Il aimait être à cette place là, elle lui permettait de s'évader un peu pendant les longues et interminables heures de babillement de ses professeurs. Pour lui, aller en cours n'était qu'une perte de temps, il n'avait besoin que d'entendre ou lire une fois quelque chose pour le retenir et savoir l'appliquer. Il était ce que l'on peut appeler un génie. Et c'était surement pour cela que les seules personnes avec qui il s'entendait quelque peu étaient Neji et Shikamaru. Le premier était un génie, et ce n'était inconnu de personne, seulement faisant partie de la branche secondaire d'une famille renommée, il n'avait pas le luxe d'entreprendre des études plus élevée. Il devait suivre le cursus scolaire normal comme tout le monde et dans le lycée public alors que sa cousine faisant partie de la branche principale était dans le privé. Shikamaru quand a lui était simplement trop flémard pour réellement utiliser ses capacités, c'était trop "galère" comme il le disait, et il préférait regarder les nuages plutôt que se triturer les méninges inutilement. Sasuke, lui n'avait seulement rien de mieux à faire que d'aller en cours, même si ceux-ci étaient ennuyant au possible.

Il soupira. Son premier cours de la journée était celui de science, celui qu'il détestait le plus, non pas que les sciences étaient une matière qu'il n'aimait pas, bien au contraire, seulement, il ne pouvait supporter d'être dans une même pièce trop longtemps en compagnie de son professeur Mr Orochimaru. Celui-ci était un adepte des serpents, aussi vil qu'eux, il possédait de nombreux bocaux dans lesquels flottaient ses petits "chouchous".

Mais ce n'était pas tout, hors mis ses lubies plus qu'étrange, Orochimaru aimait les jeunes et belles personnes. Il était, comme l'appelait Sasuke, un "pédophile baiseur de serpent".Mais si cela s'arrêtait qu'à cela, en soit Sasuke s'en fichait complètement et ne portait aucun intérêt aux passe-temps de son cher professeur, mais lorsque celui ci entreprenait de lui faire du rentre dedans a grand renfort de "je-me-passe-mon-immonde-langue-sur-les-levres-de-façon-sensuelle-selon-mes-critères-tout-en-te-lançant-un-regard-chaud-plus-qu-effrayant", là, cela devenait problématique.

Enfin passons ! La situation n'était pas si catastrophique ! Il avait seulement failli se faire violer entre deux casiers par le dit professeur deux, trois fois, et failli être le sujet d'une exploration corporel et buccale deux, trois autres fois... non vraiment, rien de bien dramatique.

Orochimaru entra dans la classe et commença son cours. Une longue journée encore à passer pour Sasuke. Il soupira une énième fois avant de se tourner vers le tableau pour au moins faire semblant de suivre les sifflements du serpent.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-«Yo ! petit frère, alors ta journée ?

-Comme d'habitude, ennuyante à mourir.»

Sasuke venait tout juste de rentrer de cours, et sa journée avait été particulièrement éprouvante, son "fan club" non désiré c'était mit en tête qu'aujourd'hui serait le jour-J, celui ou leur idole choisirait "l'élue de son cœur". Bien sur, toute la gente féminine du bahut c'était passé le mot, et même la vielle concierge ridée et aux cheveux gris c'était ajoutée à la longue liste des potentielles petites amies, trop longue cette liste d'ailleurs.

A la fin des cours elles avaient décidé de le coincer de part et d'autre afin de le forcer à choisir l'une d'entre elle, il avait donc du éviter les "patrouilles" de ces monstres femelles aux hormones surdéveloppées, et la tache n'avait pas été facile ! A croire qu'elles possédaient un GPS ou un radard à Uchiwa... Cela en devenait terrifiant parfois.

Vraiment Sasuke n'avait pas eu de chance aujourd'hui mais il allait se rattraper en se vengeant sur le pot de Nutella..., Il jeta son sac qui s'écrasa avec fracas sur le sol de l'entrée avant de se diriger d'une démarche conquérante vers la cuisine, bien décider à en découdre avec son ennemi de tout les jours et meilleur allié en cas de coup dur comme les harcèlements quotidiens de ses groupies ou les tentatives du serpent pour l'allumer, mais il n'eut pas le loisir d'atteindre le champs de bataille tant convoité qu'un importun sonna à la porte d'entrée.

Un soupir de lassitude franchit ses lèvres, depuis le début de la journée, il avait arrêté de les compter. Il pivota sur lui même et commença a marcher vers la porte d'entrée, réfléchissant aux milles et une tortures qu'il pourrait utiliser sur son cobaye du jour, qui avait eu le malheur de l'interrompre en plein face à face fatidique avec la patte à tartiner.

Il prépara son regard spécial Uchiwa de mauvaise humeur, prêt à accueillir dignement l'invité surprise. Il ouvrit la porte, et resta pantois, la bouche légèrement ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, toutes envies sanguinaire parties très loin, en vacance à Moscou à danser la macarena.

-«Bonjour ! Je suis le nouveau voisin juste a coté de chez vous, je voulais me présenter correctement, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas, je m'appel Uzumaki Naruto, enchanté ! »

Un Dieu était à sa porte. Le jeune homme qui venait de se présenter était tout simplement à tomber par terre. Grand blond aux yeux bleus profonds, il avait tout pour lui, il devait surement avoir dans les vingt-cinq ans tout au plus, avait une carrure fine mais musclé comme il faut avec une peau bronzée et trois petite cicatrices sur chaque joue, lui donnant un coté sauvage...En somme tout le contraire de Sasuke, lui avait de grand yeux obsidienne, une peau pale laiteuse, et était légèrement plus petit que l'autre.

Finalement, la journée serait peut être plus amusante que prévu... Il ferma rapidement la bouche, reprenant contenance sans rien laissé paraitre de sa surprise passé.

-«Bonjour, je suis Sasuke. Entre je t'en pris. Du thé ? » Demanda-t-il en bon hôte comme il se doit.

-«Avec plaisir, merci.» Naruto suivit Sasuke au salon.

-«Vous êtes le nouveau voisin c'est bien ça ? Je suis Itachi le grand frère de Sasuke.

-c'est exact, enchanté de vous connaitre.

-De même, mais tutoyons nous, je pense que nous avons à peut prêt le même âge non ?

-Haha ! Oui j'ai vingt-trois ans et toi ?

-Vingt-cinq, répondit Itachi.

-Vos parents sont absents ?

-Ils sont repartis faire leur lune de miel, toutes les années ils partent quelques temps en voyage seulement tout les deux.»

Naruto voulu répondre quelque chose mais n'en eu pas le temps, Sasuke réapparu dans la pièce muni d'un plateau avec des tasses, un théière et quelques gâteaux. Il s'assit ensuite à coté du nouveau voisin qui était le signe du destin qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps, sa porte de sortie à sa vie monotone, et il n'était pas question que son frère lui pique la vedette. Le beau blond était chasse garder et quiconque s'en approcherait de trop prêt, frère et ami compris, le fera a ses risques et périls. Il ne serait en aucun cas responsable d'un tragique accident d'étouffement à cause d'un petit gâteau sec.

-«Au fait dit moi, comment ça ce fait que tu ais emménagé ici ? Enfin je veux dire, je me rappelle pas que la maison est été en vente.»

Sasuke relança la conversation, bien décider à mettre le grappin sur l'Uzumaki et par la même occasion faire comprendre à son crétin de frère qu'il ne fallait pas convoiter ce qui était déjà convoité. Il l'avait vu le premier ! Même si la raison était puérile, il en restait que c'était quand même une raison.

-«Elle n'a jamais été en vente, l'ancien proprio était mon parrain et comme il est parti pour un temps indéterminé pour faire ses "recherches" pour son roman, il m'a gentiment proposé de l'avoir. Personnellement, son escapade qu'il appelle recherche d'information, c'est que du mytho, il va juste se faire un petit voyage spécial matage de tous les bains féminins du Japon. Son "roman" comme il dit, n'est qu'un ramassis de connerie, un torchon porno... je vous préviens pour si il revient, que vous fassiez attention à la gente féminine qui vous entoure.

-On y manquera pas.»

Naruto s'avéra vraiment sympathique. Sasuke n'avait jamais était aussi joyeux, son nouveau voisin était beau, et en avait entre les deux oreilles. Il était en fac de médecine et comptait bien finir ses études afin de devenir médecin dans un hôpital dans un premier temps et peut être ouvrir son propre cabinet par la suite. Il n'y avait pas à dire Naruto était l'homme parfait, et Sasuke l'aurait quoi qu'il en coûte !

Lorsque Naruto partit, les deux frères le raccompagnèrent à la porte lui souriant poliment tout en lui souhaitant de passé une bonne soirée. Un grand silence se fit lorsque la porte se referma, les deux frères se regardèrent longuement. Un dur combat silencieux se déroulait dans ce hall d'entré, Sasuke ne doutait plus, la guerre avait été déclarée, et il ne comptait pas perdre contre son frère, il se fichait bien que celui ci soit plus doué que lui dans tous ce qu'il entreprenait, il était passé au dessus de ce genre d'enfantillage depuis longtemps, mais dans ce cas là, il n'était plus question de qui est le meilleur, Sasuke était tombé pour le beau blond au premier coup d'œil et il ne supporterai pas de le voir avec son frère, il serait a lui et a personne d'autre, fois d'Uchiwa !

* * *

Voila donc pour ce premier chapitre ! Review ?


	2. Chapter 2

_MON VOISIN__: chapitre 2_

**Disclaimer:**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage) mais sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Réponse aux review:**

Elikia: Tu as tout a fait raison ! la guerre Uchiwa a été déclarée ! quelques élémements suplémentaires vont être dévoilés dans ce chapitre, en ésperant que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances! Du SasuNaru évidament ou NaruSasu... ça ! se sera la surprise ! ;)

Neko-chan: heureuse que l'histoire te plaise ! pour la suite je suis désolée de ne pas donner de date -' je ne sais jamais vraiment quand un chapitre va être publier, entre mes profs qui ne savent pas que le week end et fait pour se reposer et mon manque d'inspiration qui est légèrement ennuyeux parfois... Voilà ^^ en esperant que tu continues a me lire !

**Avant lecture:** l'univers de l'histoire sera notre monde, donc pas de ninja ou de combat, juste une vie normale de lycéen avec quelque petit tourments du style blond aux yeux bleus...

* * *

La tâche s'avérait plus ardue qu'il ne l'avait prevu. Et le problème majeur était là, s'imposant aux yeux de Sasuke. Il n'avait aucune expérience sentimentale et n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre. Et bien entendu cela faisait maintenant une semaine que son frère gagnait du terrain ! Stupide, il était stupide, et coincé entre deux murs. Il ne pouvait demander conseil à personne, Itachi n'aiderait jamais son désormais rival et ce n'était pas le coincé des sentiments ou le flémard qu'il appelait jadis "ami" qui allait l'aider.

Il était foutu, foutu, foutu et planqué dans un buisson épineux qui le grattait de partout à se ronger les ongles devant la scène qui était sous ses yeux. Mais qu'es ce que Sasuke foutait- là les fesses en l'air avec des feuilles dans les cheveux me demandez vous ? Et bien pour faire simple, il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation plus que compromettante pour son égo depuis maintenant deux heures car il suivait son méprisable frère qui s'affairait à draguer le sujet de ses pensées.

Il était beau l'Uchiwa complètement décoiffé avec ses lunettes de soleil de travers qui avaient pour but premier de le faire passer inaperçu... Mais le pire dans cette situation était surement le fait qu'il n'en avait mais alors rien à faire d'être dévisagé bizarrement par les passants, et d'être plus que louche avec cet accoutrement qui, au contraire de le lui permettre de se fondre dans la foule, le rendait très voyant. Un Uchiwa ne passe jamais inaperçu et il aurait du le savoir. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à laquelle pensait Sasuke, comment tuer son frère le plus sadiquement possible tout en faisant passer le tout pour un suicide ? Très bonne question ...

En plus de ça, ce baka de Naruto avait l'air de s'amuser ! Comme il aurait aimé pouvoir être à la place de son frère ! Lors de cette semaine, il avait quand même pu faire plus ample connaissance avec son nouveau voisin, collant son frère et le blond comme un vieux malabar sur la semelle de votre chaussure, et un peu comme Sakura, le bubble-gum rose criard et surement sa groupie la plus impliqué dans la chasse au Sasuke.

Enfin finalement, peut être qu'il pourrait gagner contre son frère malgré son manque évident de connaissances dans le domaine. Naruto avait l'air de bien l'aimer et si il arrivait à s'y prendre de la bonne manière, il obtiendrait surement ce qu'il voulait... ou pas. Les recherches scientifiques que Sasuke avait entreprises afin de comprendre le concept du verbe "aimer", ses symptômes, et comment il fallait agir dans ce genre de situation avait était infructueuses. Le seul renseignement qu'il avait trouvé et qu'il pouvait potentiellement exploiter était celui de déclarer sa flamme a Naruto. Vraiment, internet était une petite merveille dans la plus part des situations délicates, mais là, il avait touché le fond.

-«Hey Sasuke ! Qu'es ce que tu fais là ? Viens avec nous si t'es tout seul !» Sasuke venait de se faire griller en plein espionnage par Naruto, mais apparemment celui ci n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qu'il faisait et lui offrait une opportunité en or.

-«Ha salut ! Je me baladais seul, c'est sympa de vous croiser.

-C'est clair !» Répondit Naruto avec son éternel sourire de dix kilomètres.

-«Oui avec des lunettes de soleil alors qu'il menace de pleuvoir... comme le monde est petit...

-Pour la classe Itachi, pour la classe.» Sale con de faux frère pensait Sasuke, heureusement qu'il avait des fausses excuses, sinon adieu la couverture du gentil baladeur du dimanche. Comme si Sasuke avait une tête à faire la petite promenade digestive comme les petits vieux...

Ils passèrent la fin de la journée tout les trois entre les rires de Naruto, les rictus des deux frères ainsi que leur regards noirs à l'insu de Naruto, intelligent le blondinet mais pas très futé. Le soir ils rentrèrent ensemble prévoyant de ce refaire une après midi comme celle qu'ils venaient de passer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto était tranquillement entrain de se promener. Il avait passé une très bonne journée le jour d'avant avec les deux frères Uchiwa, et il s'amusait beaucoup à les voir se disputer entre eux afin de savoir qui aurait le privilège de l'avoir... Il ne laissait rien paraitre mais Naruto avait depuis déjà quelque temps compris à quel jeu jouaient les deux brun.

Et il était vraiment très flatteur de voir deux bombes comme ces deux bruns se batailler pour lui même si il restait septique par rapport à Itachi, enfin il se faisait surement des idées. Naruto avait toujours été d'une nature joueuse, on le pensait facilement pas très futé à cause de son caractère bien trempé et joyeux au naturel, mais bien au contraire, il était aussi rusé qu'un renard, et se plaisait à jouer avec sa cible avant de la dévorer, pas la torturer, non, ce n'était pas son domaine, mais juste la tourner en bourrique afin de lui faire avouer ce qu'il veut... Et dans ce cas ci, ce qu'il voulait, c'était Sasuke. Le grand frère était certes la copie conforme du plus petit, mais quelque chose de différent émanait de Sasuke, quelque chose qui attirait Naruto depuis que le brun lui avait ouvert la porte de sa maison.

Et il obtiendrait ce qu'il voulait de Sasuke, foi d'Uzumaki ! En parlant du brun, celui ci arriva à toute vitesse vers Naruto, les joues rouge, et ses mèches brunes collant à son front. Naruto lui fit un grand sourire alors que Sasuke s'arrêtait devant lui les yeux exorbité mais tout en grâce, ou on est un Uchiwa ou on ne l'est pas.

-«Hey Sasuke ! Ben alors ? Il y a un écologiste avec une pancarte qui te court après ?» S'exclama Naruto afin de le taquiner.

-«REVIENS ICI ! JE NE T AI PAS ENCORE DONNER LE PROSPECTUS CONTRE LA DEFORESTATION !»

Sasuke palit, s'excusa rapidement et reparti dans sa course effrénée. Naruto quand à lui resta un moment sans bouger la bouche grande ouverte. Un lutin vert dansant la macarena avec plusieurs anges et des petits bols de Ramens passèrent. Un écologiste courait vraiment après Sasuke.

Naruto se reprit, et continua son chemin abasourdis par ce qui venait de ce passer, peut être qu'il devrait se reconvertir dans la divination...

-«Pourquoi mon petit frère court comme ça ? » Itachi venait d'arriver discrètement près de Naruto, sans que ce dernier ne s'en aperçoive. Naruto se repris rapidement, effaçant les dernières preuves de son trouble.

-«Un écologiste fou qui œuvre contre la déforestation je crois ...

-Humm, Sasuke devrait s'en sortir sans moi dans ce cas, mais plus important, j'ai à te parler à propos de lui, tu as compris non ? Tu n'es pas aussi naïf que tu le laisse penser n'es ce pas ?

-Tu es très observateur Itachi, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un arrive à me cerner, comment as tu deviner?

-Ton masque était parfait rassure toi, seulement mon intuition et ma fâcheuse habitude à surprotéger mon petit frère m'as aidé, et sans me vanter tu aurais d'hors et déjà succombé à mon charme.

-Humm, mais tu sais, j'ai aussi compris ce que tu faisais, tu ne fais que pousser à bout Sasuke je me trompe ? Tu ne cherche pas vraiment à "m'avoir".

-Héhé, tout à fait, et j'espère bien que tu vas prendre part au jeu... j'ai quelque idées intéressantes, mais j'aurais besoin de toi, et ne nie pas que mon petit frère te plais.

-Loin de là mon intention Itachi ! Je ne pensais pas que tu serais si sadique...

-Non, maintenant il faut passer aux choses sérieuses, la partie de chasse est terminée maintenant que les masques sont tombés, il va falloir attaquer, mais pas en fonçant dans le tas, non il faut apprivoiser la bête sauvage désormais.»

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke venait à peine de semer son poursuivant, les écologistes étaient vraiment effrayant parfois...

Il mit sa clef dans la serure de sa maison et entra, il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie dont il se faisait le devoir de satisfaire, une bonne douche chaude et s'étaler dans son lit pour une bonne nuit de someil. Le programme de la fin de la soirée choisi, Sasuke monta dans sa chambre attrapant quelques affaires de rechanges et s'empressa de rentrer sous le jet d'eau chaude bienfaiteur. Il n'y avait pas à dire, une douche après une course poursuite pareille, il n'y avait rien de mieux !

Quelques temps plus tard, Sasuke resorti de la douche, il vit son frere passer dans le couloir, il avait l'air content de lui se qui inquietta Sasuke, lorsqu'Itachi était heureux, il fallait s'attendre a n'importe quoi, son frère était imprévisible, ne montrant jamais une quelconque émotion, restant stoïque à toutes épreuves, ce qui le rendait assez efffrayant mais le contraire l'était beaucoup plus ! Les seules fois ou Sasuke l'avait vu affichant une expression semblable, s'était lorsque Itachi l'avait défendu d'une attaque groupée de garçon de sa classe lorsqu'il avait onze ans...

Il ne préfèrait pas s'en rappeler, à ce moment là Itachi, le grand frère, aimant, attentionné et aux petits soins pour son cadet était devenu un démon protecteur et sadique à ttesouhait, envoyant en enfer tous les misérables insectes qui avaient osé s'en prendre a lui.

Sasuke hésita devant la porte de sa chambre, aller voir son grand frere pour connaître la cause de son sourire plus que sadique ? ou bien céder à ttel'appel de son lit ? Baa ! Son frère pouvait bien se débrouiller seul, de toute façon ce genre d'expression venant de son frère ne lui avait jamais causé de tord à lui ... Il rentra donc dans sa chambre, s'empressant de se rouler dans sa couverture aux tons des couleurs de sa famille. Il s'endormit rapidement, oubliant completement Itachi, révant seulement d'un beau blond, transit d'amour pour lui...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever et quelques rayons, venait taquiner le bout du nez de l'endormi, tout en transperçant les fins rideaux de sa chambre. Sasuke se réveilla lentement, dérangé par la luminosité matinale, nouvelement présente dans la pièce. Il s'étira lentement à la façon d'un felin puis regarda son réveil, tout en se frottant les yeux. Ses longues mèches brunes en bataille, partaient en épis de tout les cotés de sa tête, tranchant avec son air impecable de tous les jours. C'etait la seule preuve de son sommeil agité. Il était sept heures quarante cinq...

-Qu-quarante cinq ? MAIS JE VAIS ETRE EN RETARD ! ITACHI !

Sasuke se leva en trombe, se prenant les pieds dans sa couverture qui était tombé au sol dans un mouvement de panique. Après s'être rattrapé inopinément, il couru jusqu'à la salle de bain tout en se déshabillant, envoyant chaussettes et T-shirt au quatre coins de la piece, continuant d'hurler sur son frère pour que celui ci se prépare pour l'amener au lycée avant d'aller travailler.

C'était sur, aujourd'hui serait une dure journée. Et il n'avait pas idée de combien elle serait dure.

* * *

Voila pour ce 2 eme chapitre ! désolé encore pour tout ce temps que j'ai mis avant de poster !

Des review pour mon dure labeur ? s'il vous plait ? (puppy eyes no justu!)


	3. Chapter 3

_MON VOISIN__: chapitre 3_

**Disclaimer:**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage) mais sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Réponse aux review:**

Elikia: Super alors ! Merci beaucoup encore pour ta review :') cela me fait toujours vachement plaisir d'en recevoir et merci pour tes encouragements ! Voilà donc le troisième chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaise autant que les précédents ^^

Mello: Je suis désolé que la tournure ne te plaise pas, mais mon but premier avec cette fiction était de faire rire avec une histoire d'amour complètement coup de foudre qui part en gros bordel avec des quiproquos, des situation complétement dégantés ce qui explique l'effet gros naze, plutôt qu'une fic sérieuse avec plus de profondeur on va dire, mais je pense écrire plus tard ce genre aussi avec plus de sérieux, mais j'ai du mal à faire de l'humour avec du sérieux, si je m'attaque a du sérieux, l'atmosphère sera sans doute beaucoup plus lourde et sombre, le entre deux ne me connait pas, je fais tout dans les extrêmes !

Mar: heureuse que mon histoire te plaise ! :D voilà la suite ! Et désolé de mettre autant de temps !

NIZUMA : Je suis heureuse que cela te plaise ! J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir en écrivant, car l'idée d'une complicité entre Naruto et Itachi pour faire tourner en bourrique Sasuke n'a pas arrêter de me faire rire tout le long… auteur complètement déganté x) Je pense qu'il me reste plus qu'un seul chapitre à écrire sur cette fiction, le manque d'inspiration m'ayant atteint, mais je continuerais d'écrire avec ce style d'ambiance !

**Avant lecture:** l'univers de l'histoire sera notre monde, donc pas de ninja ou de combat, juste une vie normale de lycéen avec quelque petit tourments du style blond aux yeux bleus...

* * *

Affirmatif, sa journée avait était pire que celle ou toute les femelles dans un rayon de cinq kilomètre s'étaient mise d'accord de le poursuivre dans tout le lycée... Dans un premier temps, le vieux serpent pédophile avait était plus que désagréable a l'appeler "Sasuke-kun" tout en se léchant les lèvres de son hideuse langue, lui demandant de résoudre un exercice au tableau afin de loucher sur son postérieur. Il avait senti le regard scrutateur d'Orochimaru dans son dos, lui donnant la chair de poule et le pressant de finir d'écrire pour retourner le plus vite possible à son bureau, lieu sécuritaire, et beaucoup plus sûr pour lui.

Mais encore, si ce n'avait été que ça, il aurait pu le supporter, mais non ! Les femelles en chaleur avaient rajouté une couche a sa mauvaise humeur en retentant leur expérience que la semaine d'avant en le pourchassant avec encore plus d'acharnement, le poussant à se terrer dans un placard de la salle de mathématique entre des dictionnaires respectivement de latin de d'espagnol, qui sortaient de il ne savait où.

Résultat de cette chasse au Sasuke, celui-ci avait dû sauter son déjeuner se contentent de mordre dans un pomme verte que lui avait généreusement offerte Shikamaru.

Lorsque la fin des cours sonna enfin, c'était comme les portes du paradis qui s'ouvraient devant lui. Il attrapa en vitesse son sac, se précipitant hors de la salle dans la cohue générale des fins de cours, récupérant au passage ses notes qu'il avait prêté à Neji lors de son absence, et sorti de l'enfer plus communément nommé lycée.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte que aucune groupie ne s'était jeté sur lui alors qu'il venait de piller devant l'endroit maudit, laissant des dizaines d'ouvertures, a ses chasseresses. Il regarda autour de lui, arrêtant son regard sur un agroupement de l'espèce appelé "fille" gémissant et couinant près d'une décapotable rouge...

Poussé par la curiosité, il s'approcha un peu du tat humain avant d'être interpellé par une voix sensuelle qui avait provoqué cette hystérie générale, et qui ne manqua pas dû lui provoquer un long frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale.

-« Yo Sasuke !

-Na-naruto ? Qu'es tu fais ici ?

-Itachi est parti chez des amis a lui et ma demander de venir te chercher au lycée.

Itachi avait fait ça ? » Décidément aujourd'hui quelque chose de mauvais tourné dans l'air... Vraiment pas bon, et encore moins bon pour Sasuke !

Il dévisagea Naruto quelques seconde l'air septique et les sourcils froncés mais devant la moue interrogative de Naruto, Sasuke ce détendit instantanément, il devait se faire des idées... et si seulement il savait...

Il s'avança alors vers Naruto, s'efforçant de paraitre naturel et s'installa du côté passager, Naruto fit de même mais a la place conducteur et démarra la voiture sous les regards encore plein d'étoiles des filles qui avaient observé la scène de loin, essayant de savoir d'où Sasuke connaissait un bombe pareil, et si elles auraient bientôt le loisir de les revoir ensembles, deux sex-symbols pareil, ça ne se manque pas !

Le silence s'était installé dans la voiture, Naruto arborait un petit sourire discret et chantonnait doucement sur une musique des années 80 que diffusait la radio. Sasuke fixait la route, lançant de léger coup d'œil à côté de lui, se délectant de l'expression sereine de Naruto. Il était complétement fasciné par les lèvres rosées de son voisin qui s'entrouvraient au rythme de la chanson. Il s'attarda ensuite sur les mèches blondes indomptables qu'il mourait d'envi de toucher afin d'essayer de les faire se plier à ses désirs, pour ensuite glisser son regard sur ses yeux…Même de profil, les yeux de Naruto étaient envoutant, d'un bleu qu'il ne pourrait nommer, tellement de teintes différentes y était réunis.

Sans sens rendre compte, Sasuke fixait Naruto de plus en plus intensément, la bouche légèrement ouverte, ce qui interpella le conducteur. Il tourna la tête plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Sasuke.

-« Tout vas bien Sasuke ? » Le brun se reprit rapidement se giflant mentalement pour son moment d'égarement et entrepris de répondre à la question de façon naturellement désinvolte, tentative qui n'aboutit point puisqu'il se mit à bégayer comme une jeune fille en fleur devant son acteur préféré.

Naruto pouffa doucement se moquant gentiment des réactions du plus jeune, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le trouver adorable, alors que Sasuke rougissait de plus en plus, tournant la tête du côté opposé afin de bouder de la façon la plus fière dont il était capable, redoublant d'effort mentaux pour ne pas laisser ses yeux papillonner vers Naruto.

Après quelque temps de trajet, ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant la demeure Uchiwa. Sasuke soupira mentalement, se donnant de nouvelles claques mentales pour ne pas avoir saisi ça chance de faire tomber le beau blond sous son charme au lieu de bouder comme un enfant pris en flagrant délit. Il sorti donc maladroitement de la voiture soufflant quelque remercîment a son chauffeur diablement sexy, n'osant plus le regarder dans les yeux. Il avança en trainant les pieds jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, et chercha ses clés dans son sac de cours, soupirant bruyamment. Après quelques instants de fouille, Sasuke commença à ronchonner tout en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Un problème Sasuke ?

-Je n'ai pas mes clés… pourtant je suis sûr de les avoir mis dans mon sac ce matin… »

D'un seul coup Sasuke se stoppa dans sa recherche repensant au matin, et au comportement d'Itachi plus qu'étrange, lui permettant d'assembler les morceaux du puzzle. Le petit sourire satisfait de son frère et sa soudaine générosité était tout sauf désintéressé et simple gentillesse pour son petit frère :

_-« Sasuke, passe-moi ton sac et va vite prendre un croissan__t sur la table, je fais démarrer la voiture en t'attendant !__» L__ui lança Itachi un grand sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillant d'une fausse bienveillance que Sasuke ne vit pas. _

_-__« __Merci beaucoup grand frère!_

_-Pas de problème, on s'entre aide entre frère… » Répondit-il un sourire goguenard encore plus large accroché au visage. _

Il allait le tuer, l'évicerer, le vider de ses entrailles et en faire un magnifique paillasson ou il aurait le grand honneur de s'essuyer les chaussures.

Naruto s'était approché entre temps et le regardait d'un air interrogatif. Le brun le regarda et ria nerveusement un tic apparaissant à la commissure de ses lèvres et frotta énergiquement le dos de sa tête.

-« Euuu, tu sais quand rentre mon frère ? » lui demandât 'il.

-« Et bien il m'a dit qu'il serait de retour demain soir, car, et je site _« je ne peux rester éloigné__ trop longtemps de mon adorable petit frère ! Il est totalement perdu sans moi ! »_ Voilà… D'ailleurs je n'ai pas vraiment compris sa tirade… »

Sasuke bouillonnait sur place, alors c'était comme ça ? Son frère voulait se foutre de lui à ses dépens en le forçant à aller demander la charité à Naruto ? Il se stoppa soudainement dans son raisonnement, Itachi voulait Naruto, alors pourquoi mettre en place une situation pareille qui avait tout l'air d'avoir pour but de le forcer lui à être avec le blond sexy ?

-« Itachi a aussi rajouter _« prend soin de mon petit frère pour moi ! Il est comme la prunelle de mes yeux ! Naruto, je te le confit ! »_.

Sasuke regarda Naruto, complètement perdu. Qu'es ce qu'il n'allait pas avec Itachi ? Jamais il n'aurait laissé Sasuke avoir une occasion pareille de se rapprocher de Naruto si Itachi aussi le voulait…

Un éléphant rose habillé d'un tutu de danseuse étoile de même couleur tournoyant dans les aires passa dans l'esprit de Sasuke. Itachi n'avais tout de même pas osé ? A parement si, puisqu'aucune solution logique a son problème ne se présentée devant Sasuke. Ou était la logique en ce qui concerné son frère se demandait-il un tique nerveux prenant le dessus sur son sourcil droit.

-« Puisque tu n'as pas tes clés, tu as qu'à venir chez moi ! » Continua Naruto sur sa lancée, cachant du mieux possible son sourire machiavélique.

Sasuke n'avait pas vraiment le choix et en plus de ça l'occasion était parfaite ! Il s'agissait surement de la plus grande chance de sa vie, qui ne se répèterait pas de sitôt. Autant saisir sa chance aimablement donner par son grand frère, qui n'éviterait pas ses foudres a son retour, et profiter de l'aubaine. Décider, il rencontra le regard bleu électrique des yeux de Naruto dans la lumière tombante de la fin de journée, lui demandant si cela ne le dérangeait pas, interrogation à la quelle Naruto s'empressa de répondre par la négative.

Sasuke lui fit un grand sourire, ses yeux charbon ayant retrouvé une étincelle qu'ils avaient perdu depuis longtemps et emboita le pas à Naruto qui l'entraina vers sa maison.

C'était décider, ce soir était le grand soir ! Sasuke aurait Naruto, fois d'Uchiwa !

* * *

Je suis vraiment désolé pour mettre autant de temps pour un chapitre aussi court ! Donner moi vos avis tout de même ! À bientôt ! :D


End file.
